Underneath The Skin
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: Some children are born bonded to another. This type of bond is one that is rooted deep within their souls, only growing stronger as their lives progress. Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde are two such children born with this kind of bond, and they are determined to find each other. (The Glass Scientists universe, Bonded!A.U.)
1. Underneath The Skin

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This idea came to me in a dream awhile back, but for some reason I never decided to write it out...until now, that is!**

 **This story is going to take place in not only The Glass Scientists universe, but also what I'm calling the Bonded!A.U. Now, I don't know if this has ever been thought of and used before, but if it has be sure to let me know! I don't want to unintentionally plagiarize anyone!**

 **Disclaimer: You people should know at this point I don't own Jekyll and Hyde. The** ** _versions_** **of them I'm using belong to Sabrina Cotugno, author of a webcomic called The Glass Scientists. The** ** _concept_** **of Jekyll and Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, author of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. However, as far as I know, the Bonded!A.U. does belong to me, so if I'm right and it does, I really don't care if you guys want to use it, just be sure to give credit where it's due.**

 **Now that all that is out of the way, enjoy the story, my lovelies!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **UNDERNEATH THE SKIN**

Underneath the skin is where true bonds and beauty lie.

Underneath the skin lies our true selves and desires.

Underneath the skin lies our connections.

There are many different types of connections: mental, spiritual, emotional, physical, etc.

Most people can never develop more than a physical connection to someone- emotional if they're lucky.

Some people try for years, even their entire lives to connect with someone mentally- spiritually.

Few succeed.

However, there are those who are born with these connections.

When a child is born with a spiritual connection to someone, it is not always because they are destined to be lovers.

It can be many things, but what a spiritual connection means is a deep, soulful understanding of another, living being.

Children who are born with a bond like this are always born on the same day. It allows their minds and souls to stay in complete harmony with each other as they grow.

A mental connection often develops along with the child's mind. The stronger they grow on an intellectual level, the stronger their mental bond becomes.

This might lead you to ponder over what dreams are like for such children as these, or if they even dream at all.

They do.

These bonded children do dream, and it is in these dreams that the deepest parts of their connections take root.

In dreams they have the ability to interact and communicate with each other on a near physical level.

This is often thought of as the best part of having been born bonded to another.

An emotional connection, as you might think, comes naturally. The ability to feel the other's emotions seems as normal as breathing.

For these children it is often harder for them to connect on a physical level with someone. Simply because they are more accustomed to mental interaction than physical.

Some people see these spiritual and mental connections as a blessing….others see it as a curse.

However, to be born with such a bond to another being is very rare, but it does happen.

One such child, residing in London, England, was born with this type of bond.

His name, is Henry Jekyll.

The young, brunette child was born with a spiritual connection to another, and as they both grew, so did their mental connection.

Henry was quick to learn- once he started school, that is- that not everyone was like him.

In fact, it seemed as though no one else was….aside from his other half of course.

That was how they thought of each other, as the other piece of their soul. Not necessarily in a romantic way at first, but they knew it to be true.

By the time the brunette had started his first day of school the two bonded children already knew the other better than they knew themselves.

And just as their mental connection grew so did their emotional one. Experiencing the other's emotions was as natural as feeling their own.

The two treasured their dreamland as much as they did their bond. For it was in their dreams that they could laugh and play with one another as they longed to in real life.

Henry sometimes wished he could stay asleep forever, that way he would never have to wake up from their dreams.

He loved being able to actually see and touch the other, even if it wasn't in reality.

But that was the whole reason he knew he couldn't sleep forever.

Because someday he would find his other half, and then they could laugh and play together in the real world….just like in their dreams.

Yes, someday he would find the one he was bonded to underneath the skin.

Someday, he would find Edward Hyde.

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! Let me know what you thought!**


	2. The Car Ride

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME LANGUAGE AS WELL AS CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT THEN DO NOT PROCEED.**

 **Disclaimer: You people should know at this point I don't own Jekyll and Hyde. The** ** _versions_** **of them I'm using belong to Sabrina Cotugno, author of a webcomic called The Glass Scientists. The** ** _concept_** **of Jekyll and Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, author of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. However, as far as I know, the Bonded!A.U. does belong to me, so if I'm right and it does, I really don't care if you guys want to use it, just be sure to give credit where it's due.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **THE CAR RIDE**

Henry watched the world pass by out the backseat window as his mother drove him to his first day of school.

He didn't want to go.

"Can't I just stay home with you, mommy?" The five year old asked quietly, even though he already knew the answer.

"You know you can't, sweetie. You have to go to school. Besides, I have to go to work anyway." She responded, giving her son a reassuring smile from the rear view mirror.

"You'll be fine, dear."

Henry sighed, and went back to looking out the window, but his focus wasn't on the outside world.

 **'What's wrong, Henry?'**

The other child's voice was loud in his mind, drowning out the other sounds around him, but he was used to it by now.

 _'Mom's making me go to school….'_

 **'That sucks! Just throw yourself on the ground, swing your arms and legs around, and scream like me! It always gets me what I want!'** The other child spoke, a proud tone to his voice.

 _'I'm not throwing a tantrum just so I can stay home, Edward….'_ The brunette responded with another sigh.

 **'Hmmph. Have it your way then.'** Edward muttered back quietly.

Henry knew he was pouting, and this thought caused the child to giggle quietly from his car seat.

His mother looked at him in the mirror once more, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What are you giggling about back there?" She asked her son with a smile.

The brunette quickly snapped out of his daze at his mother's voice, looking up at her.

"Oh….I just saw a funny looking cloud, that's all, mommy." He lied, giving her an innocent smile.

His mother smiled back at him before returning her attention to the road.

Henry looked back out his window, a small frown on his lips.

He hated lying to his mom, but he knew it was better if she didn't know about his conversations with Edward. He learned that well enough a few months ago….

-FLASHBACK-

 _It was Henry's fifth birthday, but instead of spending it with his family, he just wanted to sleep…._

 _He wanted to spend it playing with Edward. It was his birthday too, after all._

 _The two five year olds were running around in their dreamscape, playing a game of tag._

 _Before they had begun their little game they had warped the dreamscape to look like a grassy field, one that went on forever and was surrounded by a blue sky, filled with fluffy, white clouds._

 _Edward was "it" at this point, chasing after the brunette boy who was running around the field trying to escape him, laughing loudly._

 _ **'Gotcha!'** The blonde child shouted joyously as he suddenly grabbed the other around the waist, pulling him down into the grass._

 _Henry shrieked as he felt himself be tackled into the grass, looking back at Edward with a laugh._

 _'Eddie! You're not supposed to tackle me!'_

 ** _'Oopsies!'_**

 _The two laughed at their own conversation, not bothering to get up once they had calmed down and instead turned their attention to the clouds above them._

 _The two boys began a game to see who could create the better cloud, going back and forth with joyous laughter for a few minutes, before something stopped them._

 _Henry was watching Edward morph one of the clouds when the dreamscape began to shift and fade around him._

 _The brunette sat up, looking down at his hands to notice his form was fading in and out as well. A frown appeared on the boy's lips._

 _He was waking up._

 _Edward soon noticed this as well, sitting up beside him, not liking the frown on the other's normally happy expression._

 _ **'Hey, it's okay, Henry! You can come back later! And we can still talk until you do! So cheer up!'** The blonde exclaimed, pulling the other child's fading form into a hug._

 _Henry nodded, hugging back with a small smile on his lips._

 _And then he was gone from the dreamscape._

 _As soon as the brunette woke up he immediately wished he hadn't….._

 _His father was standing before him, red in the face from anger, a half empty bottle of liquor in his left hand._

 _Henry whimpered in fear, trying to hide under the covers, but it was no use as his drunken father quickly grabbed him by the hair, yanking him out of the bed and throwing him onto the rough, carpeted floor of his room._

 _The boy yelped in pain, trying to back away from the man towering above him as tears came to his eyes._

 _ **'Henry?! What's going on?! Are you okay?!'** Edward asked quickly from the back of his mind._

 _He had felt his other half's fear and pain, and was more than a little worried._

 _"E-Edward….." Henry whimpered out, not realizing he had done so out loud._

 _"Shut up you little brat!" His father shouted angrily, kicking the five year old in the stomach hard._

 _The brunette cried out in pain, unable to hold back the tears any longer as he curled in on himself to try and avoid anymore kicks from the drunkard._

 _"I'm sick and tired of you sleeping all the time! No more of it, you hear me?! You should be doing work like the little bastard you are!"_

 _"B-But daddy….I-I w-was only pl-playing with E-Edward…..!" Henry tried to defend himself, an uncontrollable stutter in his voice as the tears streamed down his cheeks._

 _"That's another thing you're going to stop! I don't want to hear anymore about Edward Hyde or your damn connection with him ever again! Do you understand me?!" His father nearly screamed, kicking his terrified and pained son in the chest._

 _Throughout all of this Edward had remained quiet. Not because he didn't care to say anything, but because he couldn't._

 _Henry had accidentally let his memories of what was happening right then flow through the connection to Edward, allowing the other child to see what was happening to his other half._

 _It didn't help that he felt his pain too._

 _"Y-Yes, s-sir! I'm s-sorry! I w-won't m-mention him e-ever a-again!" Henry cried out, hoping his drunken father would stop._

 _The man kicked him once more before stomping out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him._

 _The brunette curled in on himself, sobbing harshly as his body shook from the tears and his pain._

 _Edward quickly snapped out of his dazed state, sending as much love and comfort as he could to the other boy._

 _The beating Henry took that day may have been painful, but it taught him a valuable lesson….._

 _Not everyone was like him and Edward….._

 _Not everyone would look upon their connection as a blessing._

 _From that day on Henry knew it was better to keep these things to himself….._

-FLASHBACK-

"Henry…..Henry!"

The young boy was snapped out of his reverie by his mother shouting his name. He quickly looked over at her.

"We're here sweetie, it's time for you to go inside."

Henry looked out the window to see she was telling the truth. The brunette sighed and undid the buckles on his car seat, grabbing his backpack and getting out.

"Bye baby! I'll see you after school! Love you!" His mother called before driving off.

The five year old looked up at the school building, before looking back at his mother's quickly disappearing car.

"Love you too…"

And with those words, and a tight grip on the straps of his backpack, Henry Jekyll made his way inside the school.

This was going to be a long day…..

 **Well...again, I apologize for the content of this chapter, but...there needed to be some background info...yeah...**


	3. Why Are We The Only Ones?

**Guess who's back, back, back? Back again-gain-gain?**

 **ME.**

 **WOOP! WOOP!**

 **I am so sorry about the lack of updates, guys, but I'm back now! And I can guarantee an update for JAHIW in the next few days!**

 **Disclaimer: You people should know at this point I don't own Jekyll and Hyde. The** ** _versions_** **of them I'm using belong to Sabrina Cotugno, author of a webcomic called The Glass Scientists. The** ** _concept_** **of Jekyll and Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson, author of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. However, as far as I know, the Bonded!A.U. does belong to me, so if I'm right and it does, I really don't care if you guys want to use it, just be sure to give credit where it's due.**

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

 **Lizzie- I know about the Soulmate A.U. and I personally love it, and this A.U. is similar, but it is not the same. :)**

 **Now then!**

 **ENJOY~!**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONES?**

Henry had been sitting at his assigned table for most of the morning as the teacher went over the rules, what they would learn, what they would need, etc.

It was beyond boring.

He spent most of his time talking with Edward.

But as they were talking, the brunette couldn't help but notice…..

None of the other children seemed to be bored by the teacher's words. They all seemed fairly interested, not spacing out like he was. It made him think about just how rare children like himself and Edward were.

This thought occupied his mind for the rest of the morning, and when recess finally came, he still could not shake it from his head.

The young boy sat on one of the swings, his hands lightly gripping the chains that held the swing up as he slowly swung back and forth, his feet kicking at the ground beneath him gently.

' _Edward….?''_ He spoke quietly through their link, patiently waiting for a response.

He didn't have to wait long.

' _ **Yeah?'**_

' _Why are we the only ones?''_ Henry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

But Edward heard him just fine.

' _ **What do you mean?'**_ The other child responded with a question of his own.

' _You know what I mean, Eddie…..'_

There was no response for a few minutes, it seemed Edward didn't want to answer him. Eventually a quiet sigh sounded in Henry's mind, before the blonde spoke again.

' _ **I don't know, Henry…..I really don't…..I don't understand why there aren't more kids like us…..but you know what?'**_

' _What?'_ Henry responded with a sigh at the other child's answer.

 _ **It's okay that there aren't others like us, because that makes us special! And besides, if there were more kids like us, it would be so much harder for us to find each other one day!'**_ Edward exclaimed happily.

Henry could hear and feel the smile in his voice.

The brunette thought over his other half's words for a few minutes, and just as the bell rang to head back inside, a smile broke out across his face.

' _You're right, Eddie!'_ Henry practically shouted in the sam happy tone the blonde had used.

' _ **Of course I am! Now hurry up and get back inside before you get in trouble!'**_ Edward teased, laughing joyously.

' _Okay! Okay! I'm going!'_ The brunette shouted, laughing as well, before running over to join his class.

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all….

 _'Thank you, Edward.'_

 **Okay! Sorry it was kind of short, but the chapters will get longer, I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
